


More Married than Not

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len's losing his best <s>nurse</s> doctor, but he's being left with good memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Married than Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



> Set between the Original Motion Picture and later movies, I think, as Chapel posted elsewhere.

"Still can't believe you're leaving," McCoy grumbled.

"And here I thought you hated having a doctor to argue with you, instead of a nurse to step and fetch," Chapel replied, a faint smile on her lips.

McCoy huffed out a long sigh, then filled their tumblers. Saurian brandy, smooth as silk and with an ox's kick. In other words, the drink best suited to toasting Chapel.

"To your future at Starfleet Medical, and may you keep it all for yourself," McCoy growled.

"Oh, Len, you'll wind up pulling your own stint there in time," she said, dropping the formality of ranks and names for personal ones. "When you get tired of them 'turning out half-assed doctors' and decide you can teach medicine better."

"I'd have to be senile first," he answered, but he was smiling at her appraisal of him. "Going to miss you, Christine. You're the only one who ever was stubborn enough to make me listen, and smart enough to shut up when I did have the best answer. M'benga…"

"Was a different kind of doctor, and you're not going off on another one of your rants about moddle-coddled surgeons," she informed him sharply. He just smiled broader at her, and raised his glass in salute.

"See what I mean?" He sipped the brandy appreciatively, watching as she knocked her own back in one go. She was going to miss this, he knew, but… in some ways, they both knew it was time. She'd come so far, but to go higher while under McCoy's command? Impossible, and it chafed her to both know it and be proud of it. She would soar, after her time at Medical. Some starship or station would be getting a wonderfully talented doctor. McCoy would miss her. "You always knew how to handle me."

"Someone had to, Len, or you'd've walked all over everyone aboard." She came and propped on his desk, the same way Kirk had a million times. She then leaned down, and Len realized that they were not, as of him signing those orders, subordinate and chief anymore.

"I hate saying goodbye," he grumped, just before she kissed him lightly.

"Then let's call this one 'hello', and maybe there will be more 'getting to know yous' in our future," she suggested, voice low enough to kick his balls into overdrive.

"Know me better than my ex-wife ever did," he said as he stood to join her in moving toward the bed.

"We lasted longer than your marriage; only fair I get to share this piece of you before I leave."

He chuckled at that, and knew, no matter what, there'd only be the regret of parting in the morning.


End file.
